


Mr. Taylor-Kinney-Chanders

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marijuana, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Daphne become the best of friends and Justin is fine with it. He is. Takes place four years post-season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Taylor-Kinney-Chanders

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lil_bit! Her prompt was for a fic where Brian and Daphne acted like a couple and Justin gets annoyed by it. This isn't exactly that but I hope she likes it anyway!

Justin really loves that his best friend and his boyfriend get along. 

 

It’s been a long road. Justin had fallen in love with the first man he slept with and they had faced bashings, cheating, cancer, bombs, engagements, and Justin moving to New York. They had broken off the engagement completely but stayed together for about a year after Justin moved. But the distance became a real problem for them and they ended up ending the relationship for the year after that. He had tried to date other people and even had a relationship for about six months with Tyler. Tyler had been sweet and kind and Justin hadn’t been in love with him at all. It had been Daphne who had told him how incredibly upset Brian had been. They had gotten close when Justin had left and he had known that. But he didn’t realize how close they had gotten. He had been shocked and so heartbroken when Daphne had told him that Brian had appeared at her door, drunk out of his mind, and ended up crying himself to sleep with his head in her lap. Justin had hung up the phone and caught the first flight back to Pittsburgh. When he saw Brian, there had been fighting, fucking, tears, and so much love between them still. He arranged with his agent to work from Pittsburgh again. He and Brian have been in a good place for almost two years now. They weren’t engaged but they had been talking about becoming monogamous again and, besides the very occasional trick, were almost there. They were living together at the loft and they were happy. 

 

And the fact that Brian always invited Daphne out with them had made Justin even happier. Justin felt like he had drifted from his best friend some once he came out, despite how supportive she had been. It was great that she was greeted with enthusiasm at Woody’s and Babylon. And yeah, Justin got a little jealous that this had obviously been building while he was gone. And yeah, he was jealous that he had heard her referred to as Brian’s fag hag and not his but it was fine. They had a lot of fun together. Sometimes he and Daphne got one on one time so it was perfectly okay that she and Brian went to movies and out to eat without Justin once in a while. Everything was completely fine.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Justin opens the steel door to the loft, he already knows that Brian has a guest.

 

Which is weird because most of Brian’s “guests” don’t leave his kitchen a mess. They don’t leave shot glasses and potato chips out on the counter. And they don’t giggle like his best friend. He hears laughter coming from behind the kitchen counter so he drops his portfolio bag and walks the few steps to see the big reveal of Daphne and Brian sitting on the floor passing a joint back and forth. He could tell from the smell but the weed must be fucking good because they are _baked_. So baked that they don’t see or care that he’s in the room.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ve got one!” Daphne enthusiastically says as she gives the joint to Brian, “Fuck, Marry, Kill: Young Elizabeth Taylor, Halle Berry, Steve Buscemi.

 

Justin expects him to blow off the question completely but to his surprise Brian rubs his chin and contemplates. 

 

“Kill Steve Buscemi, Fuck Halle Berry, and Marry Elizabeth Taylor.”

 

“Brian, you killed the only man off the list!”

 

“Even I can appreciate the beauty of a woman. Sometimes. Rarely. Barely ever.”

 

“So why Elizabeth Taylor?”

 

Suddenly Brian turns his head to look at Justin for the first time and reaches his hand out towards him. 

 

“Because she has Sunshine’s last name of course. If I changed my name, I could pretend that I gained the ‘Taylor’ from elsewhere. Isn’t that right, honey?”

 

“Brian, put down the joint.”

 

“No. This is the best weed I’ve had in a decade. I’m not putting it down,” Brian looks at the joint lovingly and sighs, “If only you had been on the list, Daphne. Mr. Taylor-Kinney-Chanders has a ring to it, don’t you think?”

 

Justin sighs and sits next to them.

 

“Did Anita get a new distributor?”

 

“Actually, dearest Daphne brought this over for the two of you to share. But I was here and you were not and you snooze, you lose. You understand, right?” Brian tells him as he takes another hit and Justin turns to Daphne.

 

“You got it? You?”

 

“Don’t look so surprised, I have my resources. My friend Sophia decided to be a little bit of a cougar and is dating a sophomore frat boy. His name is Bobbek and the boy has connections.”

 

Justin doesn’t know who Sophia is but apparently Brian does. 

 

“Oh, Sophia? She broke up with Werner? Good. The guy seemed like a prick when I met him.”

 

Justin pointedly ignores what Brian just said and changes the subject.

 

“This is frat boy weed? It’s probably laced! No wonder Brian is so fucked up right now.”

 

“Nah, I did some E 20 minutes ago. I offered Daphne some but she politely declined,” Brian tells him as he strokes Daphne’s hair.

 

Despite Brian trying to keep the rest of the joint to himself, he does end up letting Justin have a few hits. The three of them end up sitting on the couch watching some shitty movie and Brian, still high out of his mind, wants to sit in the middle so he can chat with Daphne. They talk through the whole movie while Justin tries to block them out.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Okay, so maybe Justin isn’t always thrilled about Brian and Daphne’s friendship. He feels like a third wheel more than he’d like to and he feels bad about being jealous over it. Brian’s best friends didn’t make much time for him anymore. With Lindsay being up in Canada and with Michael and Ben busy going through the process of adopting a baby, the distance Brian was experiencing from them hurt a little. He knew that Brian had been incredibly lonely while he was gone and fuck, he owed and loved Daphne for spending time with him and getting him to open up to her. It was hard for Brian to make new friends so he’s glad that Daphne managed to get through to him and get him to really trust her. But she was supposed to be _his_ best friend, not Brian’s. Justin keeps his jealousy quiet though. Deep down he knows it is sort of silly and he actually thinks that Brian and Daphne make great friends. He likes watching them interact to a point.

 

But it is not okay when the three of them go out and people think Brian and Daphne are a couple. 

 

Okay, yeah, it had happened with Justin and Daphne a lot but they had 16 years of friendship under their belt and that wrong conclusion was to be expected. But Brian and Daphne didn’t even look like they would be a couple. While Daphne’s wardrobe wasn’t to the level of Debbie’s, she did have her own cute and quirky sense of fashion while Brian was always striking and suave in his designer clothes. Yet the way they acted in public made people come up and ask how long they had been together. One elderly woman asked them if they were planning on having children because they would be “so precious and adorable.”

 

Sometimes Brian would correct them and make out with Justin right in front of the interrogator. That was usually amusing. But then there were times when Brian and Daphne would go along with it. The times where they would reach across the table and hold hands or when they told the old woman that she just found out from the doctor last week that she was two months along and they were “so incredibly happy about building a family together.” And those were _Brian’s_ words. Jesus Christ.

 

And they had been going out more and more. Just yesterday Justin had come home and he had asked Brian if he wanted to go out to eat. Brian had turned him down because he had plans with _Daphne_. When Justin asked if he could come along, Brian got fidgety and said, “Can the three of us do something together next time? I made plans with her.” Justin had to bite his tongue to stop himself from flipping out at him over stealing his best friend so he just threw himself on the couch and silently pouted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Justin had never felt jealousy like this. He never felt it when he walked in on Brian with a trick or with the Brian and Mikey show. He thinks that Brian could legitimately cheat on him and he still wouldn’t feel as jealous as he does right now. And it’s stupid. So fucking stupid. He knows that Brian isn’t going to run away with Daphne or choose her over him if it comes down to Brian having to pick which one has to die. It won’t come down to that because Brian is gay and this isn’t Sophie’s Choice. Justin knows that.

 

But they have gone out four times without him in the last two weeks. Four times. Okay, two of those times had happened while he was up in New York for a few days last week and one of the other times Justin had been sucked into one of his paintings in the studio he had below the loft. But the other time he was free. He had texted Brian and asked where he was and he told him, “Sorry, helping Daphne rearrange her living room.” Justin liked to rearrange furniture! He loved decorating! Why hadn’t she asked him? Just because Brian was taller and stronger than he was didn’t mean Justin couldn’t help too. He didn’t think it was stupid to be hurt by that. He was going to stop dismissing his feelings on the matter. If Daphne wanted to be best friends with Brian then fine, but he wasn’t going to mope about the loss anymore. He’d find a new friend. Maybe not a better friend, because Daphne was the best friend ever, but a good friend nonetheless. He’d be fine.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finding a new friend was tedious. After a week of trying to convince men and women that he wasn’t looking for a fuck buddy, just a regular buddy, he had given up. Oh well. It was worth trying.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He needs to confront one of them about it. He needs to tell them why leaving him out so much has hurt his feelings. Brian might laugh it off but he knows Daphne would feel guilty. However, he sees Brian more. Brian is working late tonight but once he gets home, he’ll talk to him first. Even if Brian does dismiss it initially, he knows that he will store the information away and try to change things as soon as possible. 

 

When Brian opens the door and comes into the loft, Justin leads him to the couch but Brian stops following him.

 

“No time to sit down, Sunshine. Places to be.”

 

“Brian, I seriously need to talk to you. It’s sort of important. You can go out with Daphne another time.”

 

“Daphne? I’m taking _you_ somewhere.” 

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah, Sunshine. Is that a problem?” Brian slowly asks him with his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Uh, no? Just let me get changed. Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise. Not anywhere fancy. Just look hot.”

 

Justin snorts and tries his best then follows Brian to his car.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keep your eyes closed.”

 

“Alright? Brian, where are you taking me?” Justin asks him as his back hits something.

 

“You’ll figure it out. Okay. Open them.”

 

And Brian was right. It is nowhere special.

 

“Liberty Avenue?”

 

“Yes,” Brian says and clears his throat.

 

And then, to Justin’s absolute shock, Brian gets down on one knee.

 

“Please tell me you are tying your shoe.”

 

“No. While you said yes to my first proposal, it ended up not working out. I figured I would change how I did this one.”

 

“Brian, there are people watching.”

 

“I know. I didn’t want it to be a spectacle. But this is where I first saw you. Under this lamp right here. I had to ask you here because, I didn’t know it then, but that was the moment where I met the love of my life. The only man I have ever loved and will ever love. I know that I’ve fucked up in the past. I know that we have so many ups and downs but we’ve been on an up for a while. Daphne convinced me that wanting to ask you again was a good thing and that I should go for it. She even helped me pick out new rings. I dragged her to so many fucking stores, I think she ended up hating me for it. But you deserved the most beautiful ring I could find so I had to be sure.”

 

Justin sucks in a breath and he knows that dozens of people are watching them but he doesn’t care about any of them as much as he cares about this man right here.

 

“Justin Taylor, I love you. I really do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I never want to lose you again. Marry me.”

 

“Okay,” Justin tells him as he feels his lips spreading into a grin.

 

“Justin…”

 

“Yes, Brian. I will marry you.”

 

Brian gets up and brings Justin in for a kiss. Justin hears the applause and cheers echo through the streets and he hears the voices of the people he considers family. Later, he will be flabbergasted that Brian actually gave them a heads up on what he was doing so that they could come watch it for themselves and not hear it down the Liberty Avenue grapevine. But right now, he is too happy to think of anyone other than Brian. Justin takes Brian’s face into his hands and looks at him with bright and excited eyes.

 

“We have another wedding to plan.”

 

Brian smiles so sweetly at him and nods his head.

 

“I know. And with a best man like Daphne by my side, things will go so smoothly.”

 

God damn it.


End file.
